Falling
by roblaine
Summary: "Blaine knows something's wrong before it actually happens."


**So…I have no idea where this idea came from, and it mostly dissolved into fluff, and I made a random reference to AVPM. Hope you like it **

Blaine knows something's wrong before it actually happens.

He's just walking down the McKinley hallway to meet up with Kurt at the bottom of the stairs so they could walk to Glee Club together, when out of nowhere, he feels like he's been punched in the stomach. The very next second, a familiar scream echoed through the hallway. People began running to see what had happened, and Blaine was one of them, turning the corner and seeing that the crowd seemed to be gathering around something at the bottom of the stairs. _Please, please, please_, Blaine chanted to himself as he pushed his was to the front of the crowd, desperate. Finally, he shoved aside the last person in his way, and saw what- _who –_ they were all gathered around.

Blaine knelt beside his unconscious boyfriend, looking to see what in the world was wrong, why he was laying there on the grimy tile floor of the hallway. Kurt's left ankle looked wrong, it wasn't supposed to bend that way, was it? And oh, my god. Was that…was that _blood_ starting to pool under his neck? Oh, dear god, it is. Someone in the crowd of students must have called an ambulance while Blaine was fixated on the blood coming from somewhere under Kurt, because in what feels like no time at all, the EMTs are pushing him aside while they lift Kurt onto the stretcher. Blaine follows them out of McKinley, and races to his car, frantically calling Mr. Hummel to tell him what happened along the way.

Less than a quarter of an hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel and all of New Directions had gathered in the waiting room of the hospital, all anxiously waiting for any news about Kurt. For once, the group was silent. Mr. Hummel abruptly stands up and walks over to the nurse's station for what must be the hundredth time since he got there. Rachel sniffles a little, and Finn hugs her. Blaine can't stop fidgeting in his seat, trying to stop his mind from conjuring up every single possible horrible thing that could possibly have happened to Kurt. He glances over at Mr. Hummel, who seems to be listening to the nurse talk, nodding every once in a while. Mr. Hummel then smiles and says something to the nurse, and walks over to the group of teenagers.

"Kids, I've got great news." he said. Everyone turned their heads to look at him as he continued, "They just told me that Kurt's just fine, save for a few stitches and a broken ankle. But he'll be up and around in no time. Only family's allowed back to see him right now, but you kids can come back first thing tomorrow morning to see him."

The members of New Directions are all grinning like maniacs, making carpool plans with each other and making Finn swear on his life to text them with any updates while they all slowly file out of the waiting room. Blaine starts to file after them, when Mrs. Hummel calls after him.

"Blaine, honey, where are you going?" she asks.

"I thought only family was allowed to see him?" Blaine replies, his confusion turning it into a question.

"Yeah, but you _are_ family." Mrs. Hummel tells him, saying it like it was a fact that Blaine should already know.

"Plus, Kurt might kill us if we tell him we didn't bring you back there." Finn adds, how serious he is only making it funnier. Grinning, Blaine follows the small family back into Kurt's room.

Kurt looks small and vulnerable in the hospital bed, his left foot, encased in a cast, sticking out from under the blanket, and a pad of gauze taped to his right shoulder, where the stiches must be. Blaine smiles a little to himself, thinking about the rant Kurt's sure to have about the cast _seriously_ limiting his wardrobe. He's still asleep, and Blaine knows that there's no possible way he's going to leave until Kurt wakes up.

Kurt knows he's awake before his body does. He just _really _doesn't want to wake up from this fantastic dream he's having, so he keeps his eyes closed and tries to go back to sleep, even though the bed's really uncomfortable. Strangely enough, that fact wakes Kurt up even more. His bed is one of the most comfortable places that he knows of (Blaine's bed is a close second), so where in the world was he?

Slowly, Kurt blinks open his eyes, adjusting to the bright light in the room.

"Hey, look, he's finally waking up!" Finn said. Kurt turned his head and saw his stepbrother and Carole sitting to his right.

"Hey, kiddo, are you feeling okay?" his dad asked. Turning his head to the other side, Kurt saw his dad and Blaine sitting on his left. Then it hit him.

He was in a hospital.

What the heck had happened? Kurt breathed in and out slowly. Okay, backtracking. After class, Kurt had run up to the art room to grab the clay figurines he had asked Brittany to make for him. Then…oh, yeah, he was walking downstairs, and had met up with Rachel. She had been babbling on about Nationals, and what she wanted to sing, and they had just started down the last flight of stairs when…he had tripped, his ankle turning to the side and making a sickening sound as he fell, and the rest was fuzzy. He must've gotten knocked out when his head hit the ground.

"Kiddo? You okay?" his dad asked again, worried. Kurt smiled at him.

"M'fine, dad. Don't worry." Kurt reassured him, voice weak and sleepy. All four of the people around his bed smiled.

"So, care to tell us what happened?" Carole asked. Kurt relays the story to them, and when he's finished, Finn snorts a little.

"What?" Kurt asks, annoyed.

"I'm sorry. It's just, here we all were, worried out of our minds, and me and Puck were getting ready to pound the snot out of whoever shoved you, but it turns out that you just fell." Finn explains, trying valiantly not to laugh.

It's Carole who actually cracks first, giggling behind her hand. Finn joins his mom, and his dad and Blaine are soon laughing, too.

"Sure, laugh at my pain. I'll get you all back eventually." Kurt tells them, glaring.

Chuckling, his dad and Carole stand up to go notify a doctor or a nurse that Kurt's awake, and Finn leaves, saying that everyone in New Directions will murder him if he doesn't text them and tell them that Kurt's awake (which Kurt doesn't doubt that they will).

As soon as the door shut, Kurt felt a soft pressure on his hand. Looking over, he sees Blaine moving over to sit in the chair that his dad had abandoned.

"Hey, you." Kurt said, smiling. Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Don't you 'hey, you' all adorable like that. I'm upset at you." Blaine pretends to pout.

"Oh? And why is that?" Kurt asks.

"I'm just innocently walking to the bottom of the stairs to meet my amazing boyfriend, and when I get there, I find a crowd of kids surrounding him, unconscious on the ground." Kurt winces as he listens to Blaine speak.

"I'm sorry." he tells Blaine, who smiles reassuringly.

"No, it's okay. Besides, you probably went through the same thing after Sebastian slushied me."

"That was awful."

"Yeah. So, I think we're pretty even right now." Kurt rolls his eyes and snorts at Blaine's comment, then flips his hand over so that they were now holding hands. But before anything else can happen, everyone comes back into the room.

The next morning, Blaine comes in as soon as visiting hours start at the hospital, smuggling along a grande non-fat mocha for Kurt.

"I love you so much." Kurt tells Blaine when he's given the mocha.

"I love you, too." Blaine hums, kissing Kurt on the temple.

"Are you even allowed to have that?" Rachel asks from where she stands at the doorway, Mercedes right behind her.

"I don't care if I'm not allowed to have any coffee. They owe me for the horror they call food here." Kurt says. The two girls claim the space next to Kurt on his bed, and as more and more people arrive, the space left around Kurt gets smaller and smaller.

"Okay, okay, I know we're all a huge, awkward family, but I do need some space to breathe." Kurt finally says, jokingly. Everyone laughs at that, then move to spread themselves across the room. Puck then pulls out a bunch of multi-colored Sharpies.

"Oh, no, you don't. If _anyone_ writes on this cast, I _will_ put up the many, many, embarrassing photos, videos, and etcetera I have online for the world to see." Kurt says, almost immediately, causing everyone in the room to freeze.

Blaine, however, grabs a blue Sharpie from Puck's hand.

"Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, would you be so kind as to hold Kurt's arms down for me?" Blaine asks the remaining girls sitting on Kurt's bed. Kurt's eyes go wide as the girls do as Blaine asks, giggling.

"So you're not afraid of me posting my dirt on you on the internet?" Kurt asks, trying to keep his voice calm. Blaine smiles mischievously.

"Not in the slightest, because whatever you have on me will probably embarrass you more than me." Blaine tells him, matter-of-factly, then leaning over Kurt's casted leg, and beginning to write.

"Wanky." Santana says.

"Damn, Hummel." Puck says, sounding proud. Kurt blushes, but glares at Puck and Santana. Everyone then grabs a Sharpie from Puck and ambushes Kurt, scribbling all over the once-white cast, while he weakly protests, knowing it's useless.

Later, after everyone's left and visiting hours have ended, Kurt moves his leg so he can read some ofwhat was written on his cast.

_Be careful, you only have 8 more left. _Kurt guessed Brittany had written this one, and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

_Heal up before Nationals! _Rachel had written, then signed her name and doodled a little star.

_Looks like I'll have another friend at physical therapy soon! I can't wait! _Quinn had written.

Kurt then found the careful writing of his boyfriend.

_Nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through._

Kurt smiled, recognizing the lyrics to one of his favorite songs from that internet musical Blaine had showed him.

_It's true._ Kurt thought, _Our love is all we need to make it through anything. _Then, he drifted off to sleep.

**Yep…I'm a nerd. Oh well. If you want an even more fluffy ch. 2, I'll post it! Just message/review, and I'll post it!**


End file.
